


I think when you’re gone, it’s forever

by FondueForTwo



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Wives, faith - Freeform, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueForTwo/pseuds/FondueForTwo
Summary: Grief is a powerful thing.
Relationships: Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I think when you’re gone, it’s forever

There were no stars out tonight. Becky folded her arms as she leaned backwards on the hood of her car overlooking the city. The sun had long but set and the dark sky was illuminated from the city lights below. The redhead rubbed her eyes that felt heavy, she was so tired. The past couple of weeks she hadn’t had anything longer than an hour of sleep. Looking out at the place she called home for so many years she couldn’t recognize it anymore. It looked unwelcoming and cold. She couldn’t tell if it had changed or if it was her.

Now physically feeling the brisk coldness in the air, Becky got up and opened the trunk of the car looking for another layer of clothing. A wistful smile appeared as she spotted the cozy light grey hoodie poking out of a duffel bag. Becky wrapped it around her and brought it to her nose as she took a deep inhale. It still smelled like all the smells she remembered, warm flowers, white musk and sandalwood. Just like her. She held it there indulging a bit longer as it was too comforting to give up. A flood of memories of the hours they would spend up here talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

**2 years earlier**

_**“How many stars do you think are up there?” Charlotte spoke without turning away from the night sky. Becky grinned as she observed the blonde who was completely memorized by the evening view. The pair of them lying on the hood of Becky’s car with music from the car stereo played in the background.** _

**_“42” her thick Irish accent emphasized each number._ **

**_Charlotte turned to her girlfriend and gently nudged her in the shoulder. “I’m serious. You weren’t even looking at the sky”_ **

**_“Why would I when I have the best view right here” Becky whispered as she leaned in slowly to brush Charlotte’s lips with her own. The blonde smiled into the delicate kiss then briefly backed away to let out a chuckle._ **

**_“You really know how to woo a girl, Bex” Charlotte’s mouth lingered over Becky’s as they felt each other’s breath on their own, their hearts beating faster. Charlotte wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck and brought their lips together in more urgency and passion than previously._ **

**_After a few minutes of making out Becky boldly unzipped Charlotte’s grey hoodie started kissing her neck and moving to her chest. The blonde’s immediate reaction was to arch her body closer to the redhead. “Ok that’s enough of that. Let’s save some of this for later” Charlotte winked as she sloughed down and cuddled into Becky. The redhead wrapped her arm around the blonde bringing her closer as they gazed up at the sky again._ **

**_After a few minutes of comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company, it became apparent to Becky as she studied Charlotte’s face that the blonde was in deep thought._ **

**_“What’s troubling yah love?” Becky spoke above a whisper, not really sure if she wanted to disturb her._ **

**_“What do you think happens when we die?” Charlotte wondered turning to look at Becky as if the redhead held all the answers._ **

**_“Jezz Charlie. That’s a tough one” Becky teased at first but began to contemplate for a moment. She took a short breath not sure if it was the answer the blonde wanted. “Nothing I guess. I think when your gone, its forever”_ **

**_“I don’t know. I think there’s gotta be more than this. Maybe there is a heaven or something like that” Charlotte shrugged and sat up obviously not wanting to drop the topic._ **

**_“I would like to believe that but I dunno. I could never make the Jesus leap, feels like make believe.” Becky joined Charlotte and sat up. She could see that the blonde looked kind of sad at Becky’s admission. Charlotte came from a religious background and although wasn’t really religious herself Becky could see she had faith that there was something else beyond all of this._ **

**_Becky captured the blonde’s hands in her own and placed it on her heart. "As long as I got you and you got me, wherever we end up. We’ll be together, right?” the redhead gave Charlotte a reassuring smile. Charlotte eyes beamed with delight as she leaned in a kissed Becky on the lips._ **

**_“I’ll follow you forever” Charlotte whispered as she closed her eyes and lent her temple against Becky’s._ **

Tears we’re streaming down Becky’s face. Never did she think time would be taken from them so soon. She wished to believe, to be wrong. There are no stars tonight so she wished hard on a satellite. She willed herself to believe that there was something more, now that Charlotte was gone. She would do anything, she’ll embarrassingly hold a picket sign at the corner of a street if it meant she would see her when she died.

She wanted to feel her again, any sign of her. A breeze from the wind, a light flickering, something. Yet there was nothing, she felt nothing. Fear overwhelmed her body at the thought that Charlotte had gone somewhere she couldn’t follow this time. Becky began to rub her wedding ring to try and calm herself down. She brought the hoodie closer to her to let the smell of Charlotte linger. She just wanted to go home but home was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I dunno if this is any good. Was listening to Chinese Satellite by Phoebe Bridgers, really related to it and got inspired to write this.


End file.
